The City of Love
by Zerthin 'The Writer' Draggoon
Summary: Hey guys and girls another oneshot from me (Multi-Chapter Oneshots! I hope you enjoy!) It's a Phineas and Ferb story! The first chapter is what should have happened in Paris on the episode: Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You with the song 'The City of Love' I ship Phineas and Isabella because who can not see they would be great together.
1. Chapter 1

The City of Love

Hey guys and girls another oneshot from me (One chapter... maybe) It's a Phineas and Ferb story.. It's what should have happened in Paris on the episode: Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You with the song 'The City of Love' I ship Phineas and Isabella because who can not see they would be great together.

Anyway.. enjoy and of course I don't own anything apart from the words on the screen.

Chapter 1: Kiss Her!

Phineas Flynn-Fletcher a 12 year old boy with big plans for summer with his half brother Ferb Flynn-Fletcher. Their journey started off with a crazy idea: a Rollercoaster, this is what started off there journey. With their friends Buford, Baljeet &amp; Isabella. Along the way Isabella gained a crush on one Phineas Flynn.. Phineas also gained a crush on one Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Both of them to shy to ask the other out and that is what started today's jorney to Paris, France: this their biggest journey yet, a trip around the world in one day.

"Phineas we are in Paris, can you just for one day enjoy it?" Isabella asks Phineas who has been looking for airplane parts so he can win a bet with Buford.  
"Isabella, I'd love too.. but if I lose today, I can never make anything for the rest of the summer." Phineas says sighing looking up at the Eiffel Tower.  
"Would that be so bad?" Isabella asks.  
"No.. but I'd not be me if I could not build." Phineas says looking back at Isabella; the sunlight shines off her making her glow.  
'Wow.. Isabella.' Phineas thinks bitting his bottom lip.  
"Thinking about something?" Isabella asks tilting her head.  
"Yeah.. helmets!" Phineas says running off in a random direction.  
'Oh Phineas.' Isabella thinks with a sigh following after Phineas.

-Meanwhile-

Ferb is seen hugging with Vanessa onop the Eiffel Tower.  
"Thank's for bringing me here Ferb!" Vanessa says giving Ferb a small kiss on the cheek.

Ferb says nothing as a huge blush appears on his cheeks.

-Back with Phineas and Isabella-

"Isabella?" Phineas asks turning back to Isabella who has her head down.  
"Hmm?" Isabella asks/says looking up at Phineas.  
"I hope we get home soon!" Phineas says with a smile.  
"Me too." Isabella says with a sigh.  
"I never knew how beautiful Paris is." Phineas says looking out towards the skyline of Paris.  
"It's fine." Isabella mutters looking out at the skyline of Paris with Phineas; Phinease places his hand on Isabella's shoulder.  
'Oh my god, his hand is on me.' Isabella thinks with a blush.

...  
"Izzy?" Phineas says with a confused look on his face.  
"Yes.. did you call me Izzy?" Isabella asks.  
"Well.. you spaced out for a while and I tried to call your name.. so I thought about Izzy." Phineas says.  
"Izzy.. I like it." Isabella says with a small blush.  
"Hello!" a teenage girl with blond hair says appearing behind Isabella and Phineas.  
"Hi!" Phineas says with a smile.  
"Hi." Isabella says.  
"Young love is such a beautiful thing." the girl says with a smile.  
'Is she talking about me and Izzy?' Phineas thinks.  
"You take care of your girlfriend young man." the girl says walking off.  
"D-did she say?" Isabella asks with a blush.  
"I think she did..." Phineas says with a thoughtful look.  
'Isabella and me... a couple?' Phineas thinks.  
"She was just kidding Phineas." Isabella says with a loud sigh.  
"Do you love me Izzy?" Phineas asks in a whisper.  
"W-what?" Isabella asks with a small blush.  
"Do you love me?" Phineas asks more loudly.  
"Izzy?" Phineas asks confused.  
"What do you think Phineas Flynn!" Isabella says annoyed.  
"Why did you never tell me?" Phineas asks.  
"Why?" Isabella asks with a whisper.  
"Yes why?" Phineas says.  
"Because I could lose you as a friend Phineas.. I do, I love you." Isabella says.  
"Izzy." Phines says with a happy sigh.  
"Please don't.. I know what your going to say." Isabella says placing her finger on Phineas lips.  
"No you don't." Phineas says moving her hand from his lips.  
"W-what?" Isabella asks.  
"Izzy.. I love you too." Phineas says.  
"You love me..." is all Isabella says before Phineas lips are one her's in a perfect kiss

Fireworks explode, harps play and the soft taste of cherries linger on both lips as Phineas pulls away with a small blush.  
"Well that was..." Phineas says rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Perfect." Isabella says with a happy sigh.  
"I'm glad you think so girlfriend." Phineas says.  
"G-girlfriend?" Isabella asks.  
"Well I think that's the term for people dating." Phineas says.  
"D-dating?" Isabella asks with a huge blush on her face.  
"Yes.. that is if you want." Phineas says with a chuckle.  
"YES!" Isabella shouts.  
"Loud Izzy.. but I don't mind." Phineas says.  
"No problem Phin." Isabella says capturing Phineas lips in another kiss, the day forgoten for a while.  
'Who cares about a silly bet.' Phineas thinks wrapping his arms around Isabella his girlfriend.

-END-


	2. Chapter 2

The City of Love

Hey guys and girls another oneshot from me It's a Phineas and Ferb story.. I ship Phineas and Isabella because who can not see they would be great together.

Anyway.. enjoy and of course I don't own anything apart from the words on the screen.

Chapter 2: Izzy, will you be my Valentine? (Another 1shot)

Phineas Flynn a 13 year old inventor paces around his bedroom as his step-brother Ferb Fletcher watches from behind his book.

"When you going to stop pacing?" Ferb asks from behing his book.  
"When the world makes sense again, how did I not know Ferb? HOW?!" Phineas asks/shouts falling onto his bed with a thud.  
"You were focused on your inventions to not notice." Ferb says with a shrug.  
"That douse not help the fact, that Isabella is crying over my stupidity." Phineas says hitting his head off his pillow.  
"You know tomorrow is Valentines Day." Ferb says closing his book.

...

"Ferb... I know what I'm doing tomorrow!" Phineas says with fiery determination in his eyes.

-TIME SKIP-

"Oh Pinky, how could he. I love him so much it hurts." Isabella says sobbing softly into her pink pillow, her hair still a mess from last night when she ran home and cried untill she fell asleep.

...

"I love you, you stupid boy Phineas Flynn!" Isabella shouts into her pillow sobbing even harder as a small knock comes at her window.  
**"GO AWAY!" **Isabella shouts throwing a pillow at her window.  
"Izzy?" Phineas's voice asks from a mega-phone.  
'He can't be here.' Isabella thinks climbing from her bed; she walks towards the window. Outside the sight makes her cry but not tears of sadness they are tears of joy for written in roses that are laied on her lawn spell out: Isabella Garcia Shapiro, will you be my Valentine? Love Phineas Flynn.  
"Well?" Phineas asks from the mega-phone.  
"I will you stupid boy, I will!" Isabella says/shouts from her closed window.  
"I can't here you Izzy." Phineas says from the Mega-phone; Isabella opens her window with a tear stained face and a smile on her face.  
"I said yes!" Isabella says wiping the tears from her eyes.  
"I'll pick you up at 8 Izzy." Phineas says lowering the mega-phone.  
"I'll see you Phiny." Isabella says closing her window once again not before a loud 'WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' shakes her to her core as outside Phineas Flynn her long time crush has just started to dance.  
'Such a dork, but he's my dork.' Isabella thinks with a smile.

-END-


End file.
